Family Week
by PJOHoOHG
Summary: Families visiting Camp Half-Blood.
1. Counselor's Meeting

**Chapter 1: Counselor's Meeting**

**Percy's POV**

Chiron called a counselors meeting, so Annabeth and I walked to the Big House. When we entered, the counselors and a few ex-counselors were already there.

"I just wanted to suggest an idea to you all..." Chiron started.

"If this is another meeting about how we should treat Annabeth and Percy now that they're back, we get it." Lou Ellen from the Iris cabin stated.

We all snorted because we understood what she meant and thought it was funny.

"No, I mean an idea involving your parents. We could do a parent's week with all of your mortal and Godly parents. It could help you bond and keep us busy now that the Stolls broke the karaoke machine." Chiron glanced at the Stolls.

"Wouldn't that just create conflict? A lot of parents would get jealous of the other parents with kids from the same cabin because they've all slept with the same Gods and Goddesses. Like if my mom meets Sherman's mom for instance." Clarisse pointed out.

"Clarisse has a point. The only parent who wouldn't get jealous is Percy's mom." Annabeth agreed.

"And it kind of stings now that Thalia and I don't have a mom." Jason shrugged.

Piper hugged him.

"I kind of consider Artemis my mom. But she's not a complete replacement." Thalia admitted.

Luke hugged her.

"Well.. it's too late. I already invited them." Chiron sighed.

Everyone groaned.

"When are they supposed to be here?" I asked.

"Any time now." Chiron said.

"I've got to go hide something." Connor said.

"Yeah." Travis followed Connor.

"Anyway, we've made arrangements for most parents to stay in the Big House. But the Godly parents can stay in their kids' cabins. And Percy's parents are sleeping in his cabin." Chiron explained.

"Why?!" Annabeth and I said at the same time.

"Because you're the only one with no other siblings, and I assume Paul won't be jealous of Poseidon." Chiron shrugged. "Why?"

"Annabeth and Percy have been sleeping in Percy's cabin, remember? Why didn't you run this past me?" Dionysus interjected.

"Oops." Chiron's eyes widened.

We could suddenly hear sounds outside. We went out to see what it was and saw our families and some Olympians.

"How many of these women do you think are single?" Zeus whispered to Apollo.

"Hopefully, a lot." Apollo replied.

Poseidon slapped the backs of their heads. "Just because Hera didn't want to come, doesn't give you an excuse to be a man-whore."

"Percy!" My mom's voice called.

I saw her and Paul standing near Thalia's tree. I looked at Annabeth.

"Go." She giggled.

So I ran until I had my mom in a bear hug.

"Hi mom." I said.

"Hi Percy." My mom smiled.

"Percy." Paul said.

"Paul." I shook his hand.

I turned just in time to see Annabeth run into her dad's arms. Her dad's wife, Christine, was smiling.

"Hi daddy." Annabeth muttered.

"Hi Annabeth." Dr. Chase grinned.

"Sorry I haven't visited you since you got back." Poseidon put an arm on my shoulder.

"It's okay. The Gods were pretty schizophrenic for a while." I smiled.

"Hello Sally." Poseidon smiled.

"Hi Poseidon." Mom said.

"Paul." Poseidon shook his hand.

"Poseidon." Paul was formal.

"Have you noticed that all the men in your life start with P's except for Gabe?" I whispered.

"Shut up." Mom giggled.

I saw Clarisse hug a woman that was similar to her, the Stolls hugged a mischievous looking woman, and Thalia greeted Artemis.

"Where's Nutty Nacho?" Clarisse's mom asked.

"Please stop calling him that. His name is Chris." Clarisse rolled her eyes.

I watched Athena hug Annabeth and say hi to Dr. Chase.

"So we're staying in your cabin?" Mom asked.

"Um... That was Chiron's plan, but you guys can't stay in my cabin." I stated.

"Why?" Paul was confused.

"Um... I have a guest staying in my cabin, so it probably wouldn't be appropriate." I'm sure I was turning red.

"What guest?" Mom looked curious.

"Um..." I was definately blushing.

Poseidon whispered something to her and she got an understanding look on her face.

"Okay. We'll try to get in the Big House." Mom smiled and gave me a hug. "So you two are serious?" She whispered.

"Yes." I was nervous.

"Good. I like her." Mom smiled as she walked to the Big House.

"Thanks..." I said.

"Of course." Poseidon grinned.

Paul looked confused and followed my mom. Annabeth walked over to me.

"You've met my dad and stepmom." Annabeth gestured to them.

"Hi Dr. Chase." I shook his hand.

"Hi Percy. Call me Fred." He smiled.

"Hi Percy." Christine shook my hand.

"Hi." I said.

Dr. and Mrs. Chase looked happy as they walked off.

"Why do they look so happy?" I asked.

"Athena told them about the circumstances of us falling into Tartarus, and they remember you from when you saved me from Mount Tam. So they really like you." Annabeth smirked.

"That's good. So I won't be the boyfriend who gets murdered by an angry dad?" I teased.

"Not likely." She giggled.

"Did you tell them we were sleeping in the same room?" I questioned.

"No. Why?" She replied.

"Because Poseidon just told my mom for me. She seemed okay with it." I shrugged. "She said she likes you."

"So this won't be like the movie _Monster-in-Law_?" She joked.

"Not likely." I agreed. "Wait, did you just imply that she would be your mother-in-law?"

"Um..." She was speechless for the first time.

"Hey, Athena said she wanted to see you guys." Stacy, Annabeth's sister, appeared.

We walked to Athena.

"I expanded the Big House, so you two don't need to worry about Percy's family." She winked.

Annabeth and I turned red. "Um..."

"As if I wouldn't know." Athena smirked as she walked away.

"Go to your regular activities! Your parents will follow." Chiron announced.

This will be interesting.


	2. Activities

**Chapter 2: Activities**

**Percy's POV**

Since Chiron told us to go back to our regular activities, Annabeth and I went to the arena for sword fighting. Our families followed us and sat in some bleachers.

"These are all kids, where's the teacher?" Dr. Chase asked.

"You didn't tell him?" I questioned.

"When I told him about you, I didn't think to mention your deadly qualities." Annabeth smirked.

"Hey guys! Before I start class, Annabeth and I have a grudge match to finish!" I announced.

"What's the point? I'm going to win." Annabeth grinned.

"I'm the best swordsman in the last few hundred years." I countered.

"We'll see." She smirked.

"Percy's the teacher." Athena explained.

Poseidon looked proud and mom smiled. Paul and Annabeth's parents looked surprised.

"Where are your brothers, by the way?" I suddenly noticed they weren't there.

"Dad said he dropped them off and Christine's parents' house." Annabeth shrugged.

"Ready?" I grinned.

"Always." Annabeth replied.

Annabeth and I started fighting. I was using Riptide and she used her new bone sword.

"What did you name your new sword again?" I asked as I blocked one of her blows. "Boner?"

"Drakon." She corrected as she nearly decapitated me.

"If you hadn't missed, I would be headless!" I exclaimed as I blocked another attempt at my head.

"Who said I missed?" She smirked as she tripped me while my legs were vulnerable.

She was sitting on top of me and attempted to swing down near my head as I blocked her.

"Clever." I grinned as I pushed her off me with the force of my sword against hers.

"Is that a surprise?" She quipped as she stumbled, but got right back up.

"Not really." I smiled as I tried to strike a blow near her head.

"Good." She said as she dodged my blow.

Then I used the move Luke taught me to disarm my enemy, grabbed her sword, and pulled her against me like I was holding her hostage.

"And don't try anything, because you already taught me not to get distracted by my enemy." I grinned.

I threw our swords far enough away so she couldn't reach them. Everyone cheered.

"Nice." She smirked as she kissed me. "But how do you know I didn't let you win?"

"Because pride is your fatal flaw, so I doubt you swallowed your pride." I smirked back.

"Shut up." She playfully hit me.

We both laughed. Then I noticed the surprise on her parents' faces. Athena is the only one who didn't seem surprised and smirked.

"Can we have our grudge match now?" Clarisse asked.

"Next class." I said.

"So you'll fight teacher's pet, but not me?" Clarisse quipped.

"Fine. But I've never let her win, so it's not favoritism." I shrugged.

Clarisse got out her sword to fight, but I just used Luke's disarming technique.

"Match ended." I smirked.

Clarisse looked frustrated, but didn't try to get revenge. A horn blew, signaling the end of class.

"Did we really fight for most of the hour?" I questioned.

"Wouldn't be the first time." Annabeth smirked.

So we walked to archery. Annabeth and I got the same activities because Chiron took it literally when we told him how we promised to never separate again. Annabeth got a bow ready while I sat to watch.

"Aren't you participating?" Dr. Chase asked.

"Percy can't shoot an arrow to save his life. It always goes where he doesn't want it to." Artemis was here.

"Maybe we should bless you just in case you need to shoot one." Apollo appeared.

"I don't think that would help." Annabeth teased.

I grinned because she was probably right. I watched as Annabeth hit the center of the target every time. I'm better at sword fighting, she's better at archery. It balances us out. The horn blew to signal the next activity. We walked over to the canoes. I was the teacher for this class too.

"How about Annabeth and I go against Athena and Poseidon in a conoe race? Two Gods versus a teacher and student." I suggested.

Everyone cheered in response.

"Game on." Athena and Poseidon agreed.

So Athena and Poseidon got into one canoe, while Annabeth and I got into the other.

"Ready? Set. Go!" Thalia called.

Annabeth and I paddled like our lives depended on it, and so did Athena and Poseidon. They were ahead for a short time, but we caught up. We were neck-and-neck with them. Then we were ahead of them. Annabeth and I beat Athena and Poseidon by twenty seconds.

"How did you two get so fast?" Athena questioned.

"Steroids?" Poseidon suggested jokingly.

"Practice. A lot of upper arm strength." I shrugged.

"We've been stronger since we got back." Annabeth referred to Tartarus. "Plus, we've both held up the weight of the world for Atlas. Literally."

They gave us a look of understanding. The horn blew for lunch not too long after that. Annabeth and I sat at my table.

"I thought it was customary to sit at your Olympian parent's table." Dr. Chase stated.

"We lifted that rule because of Percy's conditions of his reward when he helped save Olympus." Dionysus sighed as he walked to his table.

"I'm going to sit with the other kids. Don't want them to get jealous." Athena smiled.

She headed to her table. Mine and Annabeth's parents sat down.

"You never did describe what happened when Percy became the Savior of Olympus." Dr. Chase said.

"Um... I don't like to talk about it." Annabeth said.

Even though Thalia brought Luke back to life, Annabeth doesn't like talking about how evil he seemed, or how he sacrificed himself to save Olympus. The memory of him dying bothers her too much.

"It was more Luke than me who saved it anyway. I'm just the one who lived." I steered them away from the story.

"You two were equal. You fought most of the battles, and he made the near-ultimate sacrifice." Annabeth reminded me.

I smiled and grabbed her hand. "So do we need to sacrifice the food to you while your here?"

"No, just give me a bite." Poseidon smirked.

I gave him my hamburger and Annabeth took her pizza to Athena. Annabeth sat down next to me again.

"Good news everyone!" Chiron announced. "The karaoke machine has been fixed! You will have karaoke tonight."

Everyone groaned. We couldn't take any more of the Apollo cabin's singing! It would be worse now that Apollo himself was here. That's why some of us paid the Stolls to break it in the first place!

"Don't worry, Apollo and his cabin won't get the microphone the whole night this time." Dionysus chuckled. "I can't take their singing anymore."

Artemis snorted with laughter.

"Hey!" Apollo and his kids exclaimed.

"Anyway, we're still doing capture the flag on Friday, we'll just have screens up so your parents can watch." Chiron added.

"Sucks for Drew. She usually makes out with Sherman in a random part of the woods." Annabeth giggled.

"Sucks for Jason, because he was planning on doing the sane thing with Piper." I smirked.

"Does she know that?" Annabeth questioned.

She's very protective of Piper.

"I don't know." I shrugged.

Annabeth got up and hijacked Piper from the Aphrodite table. Aphrodite giggled, and Piper's dad looked confused.

"I guess this is as good a time as any. This is my best friend, Piper." Annabeth introduced Piper to her parents.

"Hi." Piper waved.

"Ouch. I think you broke my heart." Thalia feigned pain.

"You're like my sister, you don't count." Annabeth said.

"Whatever." Thalia giggled.

"Hey Piper, where's Leo?" I asked.

A small explosion at the Hephaestus table answered my question.

"Oops." Leo coughed.

"That was smaller than last time! Keep up the good work!" Annabeth called.

The Hephaestus kids laughed. Leo smiled as he retried whatever he was doing.

"Has Annabeth ever told you the stories about our quests?" I was suddenly in the mood to talk about it.

"Not really, no." Dr. Chase shrugged.

"Good." I grinned.

I told the stories of all the quests Annabeth and I were on together except for the ones associated with the Giant War. I swear, it's like I still have PTSD from the Giant War. But I guess that's fair.

"That's really interesting." Dr. and Mrs. Chase agreed.

"Now I get why you laugh every time you say Hoover Dam." My mom laughed.

"And he ended up taking me there and retelling the same jokes." Annabeth giggled.

"I loved that _Dam Cow._" Poseidon chuckled.

"So that's where you met Rachel." Paul concluded.

"Yep." Annabeth is friends with Rachel now, but she still gets jealous when we mention anything before Rachel became the oracle, and therefore wasn't allowed to date.

"Yeah, but that's not the point." I pointed out.

The horn blew to signal that our activities continued.

"Who wants to see me and Annabeth race up a lava wall and have a chariot race against Clarisse and Mark?" I wiggled my eyebrows.

And we did just that. Annabeth won at the lava wall, and she and I kicked Clarisse and Mark's butts in chariot racing.


	3. The First Night

**Chapter 3: The First Night**

**Percy's POV**

After a long day of activities, we had dinner. Dinner was really good that night, and my mom smiled when she saw the blue chocolate chip cookies and blue Coke on my plate.

"By the way, how is the blue chocolate chip cookie recipe going?" I asked.

Annabeth and I had this bet. She bet she could make the blue chocolate chip cookies just like my mom, and I bet that only my mom could get it right.

"Here." She pulled out a cookie. "Tyson ate the rest though."

"Perfect coloring." I took a bite out of it. "It's really good, but I think that it tastes different because I don't get the same nostalgia as when my mom makes it."

Mom smiled.

"Oh well, I guess I'm close enough." Annabeth shrugged.

"Alright, time for Karaoke! Who's up first?" Chiron announced.

Thalia volunteered and sang a song by _Green Day_ called _21 Guns_. Artemis smiled as Thalia sat back down. Then Luke sang a song by _3 Doors Down _called _Kryptonite_. That song has a lot of meaning to Annabeth, because it kind of describes her and Luke. I'd rather he was the blond Superman instead of Jason though.

"Don't be jealous. You could go up and sing _The Other Side _by _Jason Derülo._" Annabeth brushed her thumb over my hand.

"Good idea." I got up and sang what she suggested.

Annabeth smiled through the whole performance and after I sat down.

"Why would Percy be jealous of Luke?" Dr. Chase asked.

"I've been friends with Luke since I was seven, and I used to like him." Annabeth blushed.

Her dad looked surprised. She must not talk to him much.

"Who's next?" Chiron said.

"Hey Rachel, wanna sing a duet?" Annabeth got an evil look in her eyes.

"Sure." Rachel replied.

Annabeth pulled Rachel onstage and they sang _Does He Love You?_ by _Reba McEntire _and _Linda Davis_. I had my head in my hands the whole time because that enture song is about two women fighting over a guy.

"Um..." Dr. Chase was confused.

"They're friends now, but Rachel used to have a crush on me." I offered as an explanation.

My mom, Athena, and Poseidon giggled.

"Sorry, I've just always wanted to do that. And to picture blowing her up like how Reba does to Linda at the end of the video." Annabeth kissed my cheek.

"You know what song you should sing now? _Better Than Revenge_ by _Taylor Swift._" Rachel teased.

"I did that before the Stolls broke the Karaoke machine last week." Annabeth waved it off.

Poseidon sang _Don't You Worry Child _by _Swedish House Mafia_. Hades sang _Viva la Vida _by _Coldplay_. Everyone laughed when Zeus sang _Royals_ by _Lorde_. Athena sang _Miss Independent _by _Kelly Clarkson_. Artemis and Hestia sang _Independent Women_ by _Destiny's Child_. Aphrodite sang _Your Body _by _Christina Aguilera._ Demeter and Katie Gardner sang a song about wheat. Go figure. Dionysus sang _Red Solo Cup _by _Toby Keith._ And finally, Apollo sang _You Are My Sunshine _in the style of _Johnny Cash_.

"Alright, time to go back to your respective cabins, or the Big House for the visitors." Chiron yawned.

Everyone was worn out and ready for sleep. Everyone went to their cabins and the mortal parents-along with Poseidon-went to the Big House. Annabeth and I walked to my cabin. There were multiple showers in my cabin's bathroom, so I used one while Annabeth was in another. I got out first and put my PJ's on. I sat on my bed. Annabeth came out wearing her PJ's a few minutes later.

"I love you Percy." Annabeth said as she laid down next to me.

"I love you too." I said as I pulled her closer.

I kissed her goodnight, but the kiss lasted long enough to be considered making out. Then someone opened my cabin door. We pulled apart and saw Annabeth's dad standing in the doorway.

"I wanted to see Annabeth, but Athena said she didn't sleep in the Athena cabin anymore. I asked why, and she said you prefered sleeping here." Dr. Chase turned red.

He left without another word. Annabeth put her head under my blanket.

"That was so embarassing." She mumbled.

"At least he didn't seem mad. Just explain that we weren't doing anything bad when you see him tomorrow." I suggested.

"Thanks Seaweed Brain." She pecked me on the lips.

"Sure Wise Girl." I pulled her closer.

We fell asleep like that.


	4. Day 2

**Chapter 4: Day 2**

**Percy's POV**

I woke up the next morning with Annabeth's head on my chest. I woke her up with a kiss.

"Hi." She blinked the sleep out of her eyes.

"Hi." I smiled. "Ready to go tell your dad that we were being completely appropriate and you're still a virgin?"

"Shut up." She hit me so lightly I almost didn't feel it.

"Come on." I pulled her out of bed with me.

We got dressed and went to breakfast. Mine and Annabeth's families were already at my table. Annabeth sat between me and her dad.

"I don't know what it looked like to you, but Percy and I were just kissing. We haven't gone any further than that." Annabeth whispered almost inaudibly.

"Okay. I trust you." Dr. Chase whispered back.

We really hadn't. You could even ask my mom since Annabeth occasionally spends the night.

"Where are Dad and Athena?" I asked.

"I don't know." Mom shrugged.

Athena and Poseidon walked in not too long after that. Poseidon had a lipstick stain on his cheek, and Athena looked like she was wearing some for once. Aphrodite rushed over and abducted Athena.

"But..." Athena protested.

"You can see your boyfriend later. I need to talk to you now." Aphrodite pulled her away.

Poseidon blushed. Annabeth and I smirked. We saw this coming. But now we owe Aphrodite 20 drachma.

"Hey Dad, do you have 20 drachma?" I questioned.

He pulled some out. "Why...?"

I took it and gave it to Aphrodite as she had a heated conversation with Athena.

"Thanks." Aphrodite said.

"Sure." I snorted.

I sat down next to Annabeth again.

"So when did you two start to like each other?" Paul was curious.

"When I was twelve." Annabeth and I said.

We looked at each other and smiled. That's the first time in a long time that we've talked at the same time.

"What made you like each other?" Mrs. Chase asked.

"'You drool in your sleep'." I quoted in a high pitched voice.

"Shut up." Annabeth elbowed me.

"But seriously though, it wasn't just one thing. It was a lot of little things that happened on our first quest. Like when Annabeth distracted Cerberus with a ball." I smiled.

"When I saw his grin." Annabeth mumbled.

"Attention! Drew has just suggested that we play truth or dare! I'll split you into teams!" Chiron announced.

Everyone objected as he picked our teams.

"Zeus, Hades, and Dionysus cabins can play together since they have the least children." Chiron said.

"Great." Thalia and Nico agreed.

"And I'm playing with you by default because the Huntresses aren't here." Artemis pointed out.

"At least Phoebe's in charge." Thalia sighed.

"And Annabeth and Percy's families will play together." Chiron announced with finality.

"Of course." Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Where's Grover?" Mom finally asked.

"Out helping another half blood." I answered.

We all went to my cabin and sat in a circle.

"Does anyone actually want to play? Because we can say we did even if we don't play." Annabeth suggested.

Everyone shrugged.

"I'll start." Poseidon said. "Truth or dare Paul?"

"Truth..." Paul seemed surprised that Poseidon talked to him.

"Do you realize that you don't have to act formal around me? I'm not that formal, and you don't have reason to be jealous of me. You married her, not me." Poseidon smiled.

Mom giggled. Athena smirked-Aphrodite returned her when we mentioned truth or dare.

"Truth or dare Sally?" Paul smiled at Poseidon.

"Dare." Mom shrugged.

"I dare you to annoy Dionysus." Paul said.

"Hey Dionysus! Zeus said you could have wine!" Mom yelled.

Dionysus appeared with a wine bottle in his hand. "Really?"

"No." Mom smirked.

He got an annoyed look and disappeared.

"Truth or dare Athena?" Mom asked.

"Truth." Athena shrugged.

"What were you and Poseidon doing this morning?" Mom grinned.

"I'd think the lipstick would make it obvious." Athena blushed. "Truth or dare Fred?"

"Dare." Dr. Chase decided.

"I dare you to hug Artemis." Athena dared.

We all followed Dr. Chase as he went to cabin 8. He went inside and hugged Artemis.

"Dare?" She asked.

"Dare." He confirmed.

Then we all went back to my cabin.

"Truth or dare Christine?" Dr. Chase asked.

"Dare." Mrs. Chase said.

"I dare you to hug Athena." He stated.

Mrs. Chase hugged Athena. "Truth or dare Percy?"

"Truth." I selected.

"What's you're favorite thing about Annabeth?" She questioned.

"I love how she spouts off random facts that seem to have almost nothing to do with your current situation." I grinned. "Truth or dare Annabeth?"

"Truth." Annabeth decided.

"Are you going to tell them?" I whispered in her ear.

"Not yet." She answered. "Truth or dare Poseidon?"

I was okay with her waiting to tell them. And the game was coming full circle.

"Truth." Poseidon chose.

"Do you love my mom?" Annabeth was blunt.

"Yes." Poseidon blushed.

Athena turned beet red.

"Then you have my blessing." Annabeth smirked. "Now let's go swimming."

Annabeth pulled me up and motioned for me to get my swimsuit.

"I never thought a God would need to be blessed." Poseidon joked.

"Always." Athena rolled her eyes.

Everyone took turns using the bathroom to get into their swimsuits. Chiron had apparently warned the parents that there was a lake. The parents were splashing each other and playing. Annabeth and I sat next to each other on the shore.

"It would probably be good if I had your dad's blessing." I pointed out.

"I know. It's just difficult to tell your dad that you're only seventeen and you're not pregnant, but you want to get married." Annabeth sighed.

"I know. But I did it." I said.

Poseidon winked as if he had been listening.

"Did you tell your mom?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah. I told her last night before we left for my cabin. She seemed happy about it." I stated.

"I'll try, but can I have more time?" She smiled in a bitter sweet way.

"Of course. I waited almost five years to date you, why not wait a few days to have you tell your dad you want to spend the rest of your life with me?" I smiled warmly.

She hugged me tightly and gave me a small kiss.

"Let's go and swim now. And maybe we can reenact our underwater kiss." Annabeth wiggled her eyebrows.

I took her up on that offer and even threw her into the lake for good measure.


	5. Day 3

**Chapter 5: Day 3**

**Percy's POV**

Annabeth and I went to breakfast the next day determined to get Dr. Chase's permission. We weren't planning on asking him right at breakfast, but we were going to ask him sometime that day.

"Attention Campers! Leo has suggested that we take a tour of the Argo II." Chiron announced.

So after breakfast, we all took a tour of the Argo II. It was the sane as I remembered it. Piper enthusiastically showed Aphrodite and her dad her room. Leo showed Hephaestus his room. Jason did the same for their parents. Tours were also given for Hazel and Frank's rooms, but they were at Camp Jupiter, so they weren't here. Annabeth finally showed her room to her parents.

"This is the room I slept in." Annabeth gestured.

There were still books, photos, and other miscellaneous nerdy items. Everything was scattered like she couldn't sleep, got bored, and decided to look through everything in her room. Dr. Chase picked up a photo album and looked through it. Every picture had me in it at least once. There were pictures of us on quests, vacations, and dates. There was even a string of pictures from when Annabeth and I had gone into a photo booth.

"I forgot to take those back to my cabin." Annabeth took the photo album.

She rested it under her arm. And I think Dr. Chase noticed that the picture on the side of Annabeth's bed was of me and her. It had been taken when we went to the Eiffel Tower, courtesy of Hermes. The only picture that didn't have me in it was a wallet sized picture of Annabeth's mortal family that sat bear the picture of us at the Eiffel Tower. That and a drawing of Athena that looked extremely accurate.

"Let's go look at Percy's room." Annabeth suggested.

So I showed everyone my room. There wasn't much in it, because I was the last of the Seven to get on board, along with Hazel and Frank. There were a couple of things like clothes and drawings of the sea that remained, but not much else. The only other things of mine that were still in the room was a drawing I made of Annabeth when I was trying to remember her at Camp Jupiter, and a photograph. The picture on the side of my bed was one Silena had covertly taken of Annabeth and I during the 4th of July Fireworks from when we had just finished the Bronze Dragon quest. In the picture, Annabeth and I were smiling and she had her head against my shoulder. Silena had given it to me and said we looked cute.

"Silena always knew how to make a picture look good." I smiled.

"Yeah, she did." Annabeth smirked.

"Hey guys, let's show everyone the deck!" Leo called.

So we went upstairs as Leo showed off the deck. Everyone laughed as he explained how the Wii remote controlled the steering.

"And even though I was the ship's mechanic, I couldn't have done most of this without the architect slash nerd, Annabeth Chase." Leo gestured to her. "And my good friend, Festus."

Festus suddenly turned his head and talked in his mechanical language. Everyone gasped.

"I love you two buddy. And so does Piper." Leo cooed.

Piper hugged Festus' head. He whirred with excitement. Leo explained how Festus worked, and how Piper made it so that Festus was awake all the time.

"But before he was powered by love, Annabeth helped me fix his head, because it apparently wasn't the first time she had done it. She'd fixed his head once when my older brother was in danger of being killed by giant ants!" Leo feigned fear.

Those Mermekes sucked. Annabeth smiled fondly at the memory. I remembered how Silena seemed excited when I said Annabeth was the only one I'd trust with putting my head on straight.

"And last, but not least, the kitchen slash dining area." Leo announced.

I guess he had already shown everyone Coach Hedge's room and the engine room. Everyone watched all the images of Camp flash on the wall. Other images of Camp Jupiter appeared, probably for Hazel, Frank, and Jason. Then there were other images, of things like Frank's home in Canada, wherever Hazel lived before she moved to Alaska and died-which was resolved with Nico bringing her back to life-, and one of Piper's houses. Other images appeared of where Thalia and Jason used to live, San Francisco, and my mom's apartment building.

"It showed us images of the homes we missed. That just made everyone homesick though." Leo admitted.

My mom smiled at me. Annabeth's parents did the same to her.

"So, does anyone want to hear stories?" Leo asked.

"What kind? You've got a mischievous look." Piper narrowed her eyes.

"Like the time Frank found Annabeth and Percy in the stables, so Coach Hedge 'grounded' them." Leo smirked.

"For the last time, we fell asleep talking!" Annabeth and I were exasperated.

"So you say, but the pegasus told me everything." Leo wiggled his eyebrows.

"If Blackjack told you we did something bad, he was joking. He's extremely sarcastic sometimes." I rolled my eyes.

"Percy, Leo's obviously lying either way. You were the only person onboard that could understand horses." Annabeth pointed out.

"Oh yeah, huh?" I remembered.

"Seaweed Brain." Annabeth giggled.

"Wise Girl." I countered.

"Wise Girl?" Dr. Chase looked confused.

"I figured it was a better nickname than Smart Ass." I joked.

"Or we could talk about the time you had your butt kicked by a girl. Remember Khione by any chance?" Piper smirked at Leo.

"Shut up. At least I wasn't worrying about her stealing my boyfriend." Leo teased.

"Only because you're straight." Piper pointed out.

"How about we talk about the time Octavian thought Annabeth was a stereotypical dumb blonde, so she played along and signaled for Percy to help us by 'accidentally' dropping her knife in the ocean?" Leo suggested.

"You just summarized the story." Annabeth giggled.

"Damn. Well if you ever want to hear a story, come back to me. After I think of one." Leo conceded.

Everyone left the Argo II in a good mood. Then the mood was tarnished.

"Hey Percy!" Drew called.

I turned and she jumped on me. Before I could react, she stuck her tongue down my throat. My eyes were wide open, and as I was frozen with shock, Annabeth pulled her off me. Drew tried to run when she saw the look in Annabeth's eyes.

"Can I kill her now?" Clarisse looked somewhat giddy.

"No, but you can help me catch her so that I can." Annabeth growled.

"Fair enough." Clarisse agreed.

So they ran after Drew and disappeared in the woods.

"Ouch!" I heard Drew scream.

Drew was still running as they reappeared, but now Drew had a black eye. Piper pulled Annabeth back so she wouldn't kill Drew, and Clarisse stopped chasing her.

"It's not worth it. I'll just put a snake in her bed again." Piper calmed Annabeth down.

"Make sure it looks deadly, even though it's harmless." Clarisse grinned evilly.

"Fine." Annabeth consented.

Annabeth grabbed me and we headed to my cabin. Once we were inside, she kissed me.

"You have jealousy issues." I teased.

"And don't you forget it." Annabeth kissed me again.

"It's not like girls normally throw themselves at me. And I wouldn't care if they did, because you're the one I want to be with." I was honest.

"Good." She kissed me before taking me to sit on my bed.

We ended up going to the arena for a friendly sword fight after eating lunch. We were in the arena all day because our fights were with other people too, like Clarisse and Thalia. At least the fact that she's reasonably jealous shows that she loves me.


	6. Events of Day 4

**Chapter 6: Events of Day 4**

**Percy's POV**

I woke up the next morning with Annabeth hugging me tighter than usual. She's so cute when she's jealous.

"Hey." I poked her.

"What?" She groaned.

"We never asked your dad about getting married yesterday." I reminded her.

"Crap." She breathed. "I'm so comfortable right now though."

"I know. You're so cute when you're jealous." I grinned.

"Shut up." She tried to get closer to me.

"If you hug me any tighter, you're going to crush my vital organs." I teased.

"When do you want to tell him?" She sighed.

"When you're ready." I stated.

"Okay." She agreed. "Go get my clothes for me so that I can lay here longer."

I got up and picked her shorts and a Camp shirt out of the dresser. I handed them to her. We got dressed and went to breakfast. Athena and Poseidon were missing again.

"Have you ever heard of the song _Jealous_ by _Jasmine Villegas_?" Clarisse teased as she walked by.

Annabeth pinched her. "Shut up."

"Ouch. That better not leave a bruise." Clarisse walked to her table.

Annabeth looked nervous. I touched her back and she visibly relaxed. She leaned into me. Athena and Poseidon showed up with Aphrodite giggling behind them.

"Don't be nervous. You can say it when you're ready." I whispered.

Annabeth smiled. She rarely ever shows vulnerability.

"Alright! Today, we're going to go back to our less active classes. Like Ancient Greek, Greek 'Mythology', and Arts & Crafts. We will also continue the sports teams." Chiron announced.

"I didn't do my homework." I panicked.

"It was a multiple choice worksheet. I'll give you the answers." Annabeth offered.

"This is one of those times that I love your intelligence." I kissed her cheek.

So we went to my Ancient Greek language class. Luckily, I didn't have homework in that class. I was just supposed to memorize vocabulary. Sometimes I think that I'd be good in English class if my brain wasn't hardwired for Ancient Greek. Annabeth said I probably would.

"Di Immortales?" Chiron questioned.

"The Immortals." The whole class said.

This is the only class where everyone has an A.

"Fýlo." Chiron quizzed.

"Sex." Everyone giggled.

"Diaskédasi̱." Chiron tested.

"Fun." We all said.

"Funny how well all those vocabulary words go together." I wiggled my eyebrows.

"Shut up." Annabeth smirked as she elbowed me.

Next, we went to Greek History. Or Mythology, as the mortals would call it. I copied Annabeth's worksheet answers during Ancient Greek. We handed our homework in. Then Chiron rambled on about how Hera cursed Echo to repeat everything she heard. Leo had a sour look on his face. I don't blame him since he met Echo. And also because I know how cruel Hera can be.

"Poor Echo." Leo looked deflated.

"I know buddy." I clapped him on the shoulder. "I felt the same way when I met Calypso, but I couldn't help her. The only way to help her would've been to stay, but I couldn't leave Annabeth and my responsibilities behind. I told Zeus to free his prisoners from the originsl Titan War, but I haven't seen or heard about her."

"You mean besides when we were in Tartarus and got attacked by an Arai that was created from Calypso cursing you to feel abandonment?" Annabeth said bitterly.

Annabeth had already been bothered by the fact that I was ever on Calypso's island, but she hated Calypso even more after the Arai attacked.

"I met Calypso. Before we got to the House of Hades, I met her on her island. She was still trapped there, and when I mentioned Percy, she got an angry look." Leo revealed.

I had a horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach. I walked away and sat by the lake with my head in my hands. I suddenly felt arms wrap around me.

"Don't blame yourself. You tried to help her. She's the one who should feel guilty about cursing you." Annabeth reasoned.

"I have to talk to Zeus, Gods only know what else he didn't keep his word on." I decided.

"Okay." Annabeth kissed my cheek.

I found Zeus a few moments later. "Zeus."

"What?" He turned to look at me.

"Remember when you promised me you'd build cabins for kids besides just the twelve Olympians, and that you'd release your prisoners from the first Titan War?" I questioned.

"Yes?" He sounded annoyed.

"Calypso is still stuck on her island. Leo met her during the Giant War." My voice was deadly quiet.

"Oh! That's right, I forgot to free her!" Zeus laughed it off.

Thalia's eyes widened in surprise. Jason looked about the same.

"So that's who he met before he started acting differently." Piper realized.

"You _forgot_?!" My voice was laced with venom. "You caused Calypso an unnecessary amount of misery, which caused her to curse me, which caused me to get attacked by an Arai in Tartarus, all because you _forgot_?!"

I was so angry I lunged at Zeus. I got a few good hits in before Annabeth, Athena, and Poseidon pulled me off.

"You bastard!" I yelled.

"It's not worth it." Annabeth tried to calm me down.

I stopped for her sake.

"You little..." Zeus started as he held his right eye.

"Shut up." Athena demanded. "You have no right to be angry. Percy's right, you caused Calypso an excess amount of misery and nearly got him killed."

The other Olympians were suddenly there, and they nodded in agreement. Even a few of the minor Gods who came to visit agreed.

"None of you will stand by me?" Zeus exclaimed.

Thalia and Jason moved to stand next to Artemis.

"Even I agree with them." Hera suddenly appeared.

"Hypocrite." Leo muttered.

"I'll release Echo from her curse if you stop calling me a hypocrite." Hera stated.

"Do it." Leo pleaded.

Hera snapped her fingers. "And if you need proof..."

An image of the Great Salt Lake appeared. At first, a nymph was copying everything she heard. Then, she started talking on her own.

"I am so tired of copying these people, when will this torture end?" The nymph that I'm guessing is Echo stated.

The other nymphs gasped, and Echo's eyes widened.

"I can speak!" She shrieked.

Then the image disappeared. Leo smiled.

"Fine... I'll release Calypso from her curse." Zeus agreed.

He snapped his fingers and Calypso suddenly appeared. She looked the same as the last time I saw her. Leo ran and knocked her to the ground with a hug.

"Leo? You set me free?!" Calypso exclaimed.

"Actually, that was Percy." Leo gestured to me.

"Percy?" Calypso looked at me.

I could barely look at her without thinking about the Arai, so I just walked away. I walked until I was by the lake again.

**Annabeth's POV**

Percy walked to the lake.

"Why didn't he speak to me?" Calypso seemed confused.

"He made Zeus promise to set you free about a year ago. Percy didn't know Zeus _forgot_ about that promise. And then you cursed him, which created an Arai that attacked us while we were in Tartarus. He only just found out that you were still trapped, and he made Zeus set you free." I summarized bitterly.

Calypso looked guilty. "Are you Annabeth?"

"Why?" I asked.

"Because you're one of the two reasons he said he had to come back for. I'm sorry if I hurt him." She said.

I left without a word. I sat down next to Percy.

"The fact that she has a generally nice personality makes it worse." I sighed.

"I know." Percy said numbly.

"Let's go to Arts & Crafts." I pulled him up.

He smiled as he followed me. I put my hand in his. They were the same two hands we held when we fell into Tartarus. Nyssa from the Hephaestus cabin showed us how to make a bird house out of metal.

"I don't work well with wood." She explained.

Athena had to help my dad and Christine build theirs. Poseidon did the same with Sally and Paul. Our parents were briefly taught how to ride pegasi-not as flying pegasi, but horse style. Blackjack seemed to like Percy's mom. Then we went to our sports activities to play volleyball.

"No, volleyball isn't air with Percy." Malcolm said.

"Oh, come on. You have all the good players on your team, and Percy's only one guy, so he's limited to his position. And you and I use our math skills with angles and degrees to cheat anyway. Please." I begged.

"Fine." Malcolm reluctantly agreed.

We were about even in volleyball for a while. Then I stared a little too long at Percy because he was shirtless and I got hit with the ball.

"Ouch." I groaned as I fell over.

I'm only human, so shut up.

"Time out!" Percy called as he ran towards me. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I just got distracted." I conceded.

"Nice to know I'm a distraction." He grinned as he pulled me up.

"You good to keep playing Annabeth?" Malcolm asked.

"I'm fine." I waved it off.

Percy took the ball and spiked it directly at the person who hit me. Drew. I smiled. We continued to play until our team won. The rest of our team lifted us up and threw us in the lake.

"Want to reenact the underwater kiss? This is more realistic than me throwing you in." Percy grinned.

I took him up on that offer. We ended the day in a pretty good mood.


	7. Day 5

**Chapter 7: Day 5**

**(A/N: I already know about Lou Ellen, Guest. I got false information when I did the chapter. But thank you.)**

**Percy's POV**

Today, Annabeth was awake before me. She's always awake before me on Fridays. She gets really excited about Capture the Flag because she's good at it and it's fun. She got even more excited when she heard that we were playing the Hunters. Annabeth wasn't here when we did it before, and she also likes it because that means she can strategically use the advantages in every cabin.

"Too bad we can't use Thalia though." I said as I put on my shoes. "She was really good against the Hunters until we got into that argument."

"Oh well, we get Hephaestus' magical weapons, my cabin's strategic skills mixed with my hat, Nico's scare tactics, the traps and distractions from Aphrodite, Hermes, and Dionysus, and many other advantages. And we still have Jason." Annabeth listed.

"True. I guess it's good that he decided to stay here. And that I have my nerdy strategist this time." I winked.

"Let's go to breakfast." Annabeth smiled. "And I promise I'll tell my dad today."

"Did you tell your mom?" I panicked.

If she doesn't tell Athena, Athena will kill me.

"No, but your dad did." Annabeth smirked.

So we walked to breakfast. The Hunters were already here even though we weren't playing until tonight. Connor was sitting by Phoebe. Thalia smacked Fiona for Gods know what.

"Hey Percy." Rachel greeted.

"Hi Rachel." I said.

"Can I borrow Annabeth?" She asked.

"Sure." I shrugged.

Annabeth walked to the corner of the room with Rachel. Annabeth turned red, but she ended up smiling with delight after Rachel said something. Annabeth sat back down and Rachel smiled at me as she passed by.

"What are you two so perky for?" I interrogated.

"Because Rachel just told me when the perfect time is to ask my dad." Annabeth whispered excitedly.

"What are you two whispering about?" Dr. Chase smiled.

"Um... She's on her period, and I'm sensitive enough to listen." I lied.

She elbowed me. "I told you to only say that when we're desperate for people not to know what we're saying. What he means is, we were discussing a surprise that I'll talk about later."

"Okay then." Dr. Chase looked confused.

"Attention everyone! One of the counselors for the Athena cabin just made a suggestion. Malcolm is suggesting that we take an adventure as our favorite characters in our favorite books. The Athenians will transport you into the books, and you can come out of the books at any time." Chiron announced.

I'd done this before with Annabeth. I spent all day in the _Harry Potter _books for a week. Annabeth spent some time in the _Hunger Games _series.

"That sounds like a great idea." Annabeth smiled.

I ended up spending the day in a _Serpent Tide_ book with Annabeth, Dr. and Mrs. Chase spent the day in _The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde_, and Athena and Aphrodite mentioned something about _50 Shades of Grey_. I decided not to ask. I'm not sure where everyone else went, but I figured they'd tell me later.

"That was awesome!" Poseidon grinned. "Why didn't you tell me we could go into books?"

"What book did you go into?" Athena smiled.

"Moby Dick." He was excited.

"Alright! We'll just eat dinner, then we'll go to Capture the Flag." Chiron seemed excited too.

I suddenly realized that it was nearly sunset. It's a good thing I ate lunch in the book. Everyone hurried through dinner even though a lot of people discussed their adventures in the books. Then everyone went outside and headed for the armory and the woods. The parents headed for the amphitheater so that they could safely watch us on the screens that were set up. The Olympians weren't allowed to play. We gathered at the start point and made our plans.

"Dionysus cabin, make your traps in the pre-discussed locations, Aphrodite cabin will distract people, Hermes cabin will sneak up on their enemies, Nico will raise an undead army, Jason will guard the flag with Iris cabin, Hecate cabin will create illusions, Apollo cabin will be on standby for medical attention, Hephaestus cabin will replace damaged weapons, Ares cabin will be on the offensive, my cabin will help others, Demeter cabin will provide camoflauge, Tyche cabin will give us good luck, Nemesis cabin will avenge the weak, and Nike cabin will help bring us to victory while Percy and I head for the flag." Annabeth said it all in one long sentence. "Let's move!"

Everyone cheered and went to their positions. If Annabeth wasn't strategic, I didn't know anyone who was. I passed as all the cabins kept to their positions. The Hunters were in disarray. We'd be getting the flag this time.

"There's the flag." Annabeth pointed.

"They've got goggles on that enable them to see invisible people. I'll distract them while you go for the flag." I said.

"Perfect." Annabeth agreed.

"A kiss for good luck?" I hoped.

"Did I give you one when we went into battle in Manhattan?" She teased.

"No, but we weren't dating then. And I had the promise of a possibility after the battle." I grinned.

"Fine." She rolled her eyes and kissed me. "Ready?"

"Always." I smirked.

She put on her cap and headed out. I made a huge wave rise up from the river and douse them until they all fell over. The flag suddenly started moving until it was across the river.

"I got it! We won!" Annabeth shouted as she took off her cap.

Our whole team cheered with a loud roar as they came out of every part of the woods. I ran to Annabeth, picked her up, and spinned her. Then I finally gave her a kiss.

"Cheaters." Thalia teased.

"You can't cheat in this game. The only way to cheat is to have an immortal help or break one of Chiron's rules. We did neither." Annabeth beamed.

The team lifted us up and headed for the amphitheater.

"Annabeth! Percy!" They shouted over and over.

We finally stopped at the amphitheater and they put us down. Annabeth kissed me.

"It's time." She whispered.

Annabeth ran to her dad and hugged him.

"You did great." He complimented.

"I couldn't do it without Percy. I couldn't do a lot of things without Percy." She admitted. "Dad, Percy and I wanted to ask you something important."

"What?" He questioned.

"Can I marry your daughter?" I asked hopefully.

He looked surprised.

"I know it sounds sudden, but it's really not. I've waited for what feels like forever just to ask her, and I waited even longer to get your permission. And my parents and Athena have all said yes already. Please." I begged.

Annabeth hugged me closer to her.

Dr. Chase smiled. "I would've suggested it myself if you hadn't."

"What?" Annabeth was confused.

That's a first for her.

"I've seen and heard about the things you two are willing to do for each other. Annabeth was willing to die during the Battle of Manhattan. Percy was willing to go to Tartarus so you wouldn't be separated. What more could I ask for?" Dr. Chase grinned.

Annabeth hugged him really hard. I hugged him too.

"Thank you." Annabeth and I said.

"Of course." He chuckled.

"Can I _please_ plan the wedding?!" Aphrodite suddenly appeared.

"Can Piper help you? And you'll use _my_ ideas?" Annabeth checked.

"Of course. It's your wedding, I just want to make it perfect. I ship Percabeth." Aphrodite grinned.

"You what?" Dr. Chase was confused.

"I'll explain the fangirl/fanboy lingo later." Annabeth said.

"It's so annoying." I sighed with exasperation.

Thank the Gods, I have his blessing!


	8. Saturday

**Chapter 8: Saturday**

**Percy's POV**

_I was in Tartarus again. Annabeth was sleeping next to me. I felt a pang of fear, so I wrapped my arms around her._

_"Percy." Annabeth whispered._

_"Sorry, I didn't know you were awake." I said._

_"It's okay." She scooted closer. "I feel safer this way."_

_"Me too." I admitted. "Do you think Bob's asleep?"_

_"He has been for a while now. I'd give you an exact time, but I lost my watch and time is weirder here." She answered._

_"Do you think we'll be able to make it? And that our friends will really be waiting for us?" I let myself be vulnerable._

_"They have to be. Them being there and knowing that you're with me is all I have left." She sounded near tears._

_"As long as you believe, so do I." I stroked her hair. "I love you."_

_"I love you too." She replied._

_"If we get out alive, will you stay with me forever?" I asked boldly._

_"Yes." She responded._

I suddenly woke up next to Annabeth in my cabin. I was happy because she was keeping her promise by marrying me.

"Of course she's marrying you, she's been writing _Mrs. Annabeth Jackson_ all over her notebooks since she was fifteen." Aphrodite was sitting on an empty bunk.

"What are you doing in here?" I demanded.

"I ship you two and you just dreamt about one of the only good memories you had in Tartarus. Why do you think I'm here?" She replied.

"To annoy me in every waking moment just so my love life will be 'interesting'." I was sarcastic.

"What kind of flowers do you think Annabeth likes?" Aphrodite rolled her eyes.

"Roses. She loves roses." I learned that on our first date.

"Perfect, I have an excess amount of those. Red, white, or another color?" She went on.

"Any color, but she says that the Hunger Games ruined white roses." I answered.

"I know, that damned President Snow. What about...?" She asked me about a million questions involving what Annabeth likes.

"Thank you Percy." She smiled broadly as she left.

"Sure." I muttered.

Annabeth woke up not too long after that. "Who was here? I heard something, but I wasn't completely conscious."

"Aphrodite asked me some questions about you." I shrugged.

Annabeth and I went to breakfast a few minutes later. We and our families were all laughing and joking until Aphrodite came over holding a notebook and what looked like a model of something.

"I believe this is the perfect wedding for you based on what Percy told me about you." Aphrodite said.

She turned the model so we could look at it. If looked like a beach with wedding decorations. There were chairs with names on them-presumably a seating chart-, a little arch, some toy roses, and a few other things that are required for a wedding. Aphrodite went on to explain the not-so-visible details of the wedding.

"I also believe that you'd like a strapless silk gown with no veil. And all this is based on questions I asked Percy." Aphrodite finished up.

Annabeth stared at the model for a long moment.

"I love this idea." Annabeth smiled. "But you must've had a lot of free time if you did this."

"I actually did it within ten minutes of when I stopped asking Percy questions." Aphrodite clarified.

"Damn." Athena seemed impressed.

"I'm at a loss for words." Mom agreed.

"Now we can spend the rest of the day going over the details I missed and revising my incorrect ones. I'll also need to know the date and which beach." Aphrodite decided.

"Montauk. And sometime this summer. Preferably before another war, and before Hera finds an excuse to abduct him again." Annabeth didn't even hesitate.

My mom, Poseidon, and I smiled at the Montauk part. Aphrodite really was serious about spending the day going over details with me, Annabeth, Piper, Athena, Mom, and even Christine. The dad's played paintball. Everything seems to be workingout perfectly. I hope I didn't just jinx myself.


	9. Sunday

**Chapter 9: Sunday**

**Percy's POV**

On Sunday morning, I woke up to see Annabeth watching TV on a flatscreen that the Stolls 'borrowed' to have as a gift for my birthday. (I tracked down where they stole it from and paid for it though.)

"Hey." I moved to sit next to her as she watched that ridiculously inaccurate _Hercules_ cartoon.

"I couldn't sleep, so I decided to watch TV. It was already on Disney Channel when I turned it on, and I was too lazy to change it from Hercules." Annabeth explained.

"Why did they think it was a good idea to use his Roman name in a Greek themed cartoon? Or to make Hera of all people his mother? Those are what bother me the mist. I can almost overlook the other inaccuracies." I pointed out.

"I know, right? But seriously though, I might actually miss my parents more than usual after they go home today." Annabeth sighed.

"I know what you mean." I agreed.

Not too long after that, we went to say goodbye to our parents.

"I love you Percy. See you later." Mom hugged me.

"I love you too Mom. Bye." I smiled. "And considering what happened the last time you were on this hill, watch out for minotaurs."

My mom giggled as she headed for Paul's car.

"Bye Paul." I shook his hand.

"See you later Percy." Paul smiled.

"Bye Dad." Annabeth hugged Dr. Chase.

"Bye Annabeth." He kissed her cheek.

"Bye Christine." Annabeth hugged Mrs. Chase.

"See you later Annabeth." Mrs. Chase looked pleasantly surprised by the hug.

Annabeth's mortal parents headed to their car. Poseidon and Athena suddenly showed up singing the song Bottle of Wine.

"Ignore them, their drunk." Aphrodite followed behind them.

"Bye Percy." Poseidon hugged me tightly.

"Bye Dad." I patted him on the back.

"Bye Mom." Annabeth hugged Athena.

"SeeyoulaterAnnabeth." Athena slurred.

They both teleported to Olympus.

"Gods, this week was weird." Annabeth commented.

"And Frank told me they were doing one starting today at Camp Jupiter." I mentioned.

I'd love to know how that goes.


	10. Camp Jupiter

**Chapter 10: Camp Jupiter**

**Reyna's POV**

I didn't really want to, but Mars said he wanted to do Family Week at Camp Jupiter the same way they did at Camp Half-Blood. So that means I have to see my mother and father. And I felt bad about it because Hazel and Frank only have their Godly parents left. I wonder what to expect in terms of Octavian's parents? Gods, I hope their not as annoying as he is.

"Hey Reyna." Nico appeared.

"Hello Nico." I smiled.

I became friends with Nico as we brought the Athena Parthenos back to Camp Half-Blood.

"When are the parents supposed to be here?" Nico asked.

"Any time now." I answered.

As if on cue, Mars and Pluto appeared.

"Where the Hell is everyone else?" Mars demanded.

"I don't know, Sir." I responded.

"As if anyone will be on time. We're worse about being late as Romans tgan we are as Greeks. Which is ironic considering we're supposedly more disciplined." Pluto smirked.

"Dad." Nico stepped closer to Pluto.

"Hello Nico." Pluto smiled. "And if necessary, you can call me Hades instead of Pluto. One sounds like a nickname and the other sounds like a proper name now that we're not schizophrenic."

Bellona suddenly appeared. "Hello Reyna."

"Hello mother." I stood taller.

"Relax, even War Gods can relax in their free time. Right Mars?" She looked at both of us.

"Whatever. Hey, Frank!" Mars spotted Frank coming towards us.

"Hi Dad." Frank seemed less nervous than before.

"Where's Hazel?" Pluto asked politely.

"She should be coming soon." Frank shrugged.

Hazel came a few seconds later. "Hello father."

"Hello Hazel. Don't worry, I'm not taking you back to the Underworld." Pluto smiled.

Apollo appeared. "Where are my children and Octavian. I'm filling in for his dad."

"Why?" I questioned.

"Because his dad died. His mom should be here shortly." Apollo said.

I didn't know Octavian's dad died.

Bacchus appeared. "Where's the wine?"

Ceres appeared. "Where's the cereal?"

Mercury appeared. "Here's your mail Reyna."

I took it and found a letter from my father, a letter from Annabeth and Percy, and a letter from Jason. Vulcan appeared as ge worked on something made of celestial bronze.

Venus appeared. "Where are my children and legacies?"

"Everyone is with their cohorts." I answered.

Jupiter suddenly appeared with Jason. I frowned in emotionsl pain.

"Let's go greet everyone's children." Jupiter decided.

"Let's wait for some mortal parents to show up, shall we?" I suggested.

"I didn't even want to come." Jason muttered.

I felt pain shoot through me and turned away from him. I heard a loud thump. My mother's shield was sitting on top of Jason.

"Oops, it slipped." Bellona lied.

Mortals started coming through the entrance, followed by some demigods who were on guard duty. I spotted my father. I casually walked to him, trying to avoid showing my excitement.

"Hi Dad." I hugged him.

I haven't seen him in a long time.

"Hi Reyna." He smiled.

"Hello Ricardo." Bellona was behind me.

"Hello Bellona." He smiled.

"There's Octavian!" Apollo pointed as Octavian walked in my direction.

"Reyna, I need to talk to you about..." Octavian cut himself off when he saw Bellona.

"This is Octavian. He's our Augur." I introduced him. "This is my father and Bellona."

Maybe he'd be less annoying while my parents are here.

"Octavian!" A pretty blonde woman called.

Octavian immediately left and hugged her.

"So he does have a heart." I teased.

"Everyone does." A familiar voice said.

I turned and saw Hylla. I ran and hugged her.

"Nice to know you love me." She smiled.

"What are you doing here?" I was excited.

"I heard mom and dad would be here." She giggled.

"Alright! Everyone to the Mess Hall!" I called out.

The message quickly spread through the cohorts until everyone and their parents were in the Mess Hall.

"Okay, we have arranged for parents to stay in New Rome inside some uninhabited houses during the nights. Your addresses for where you'll be staying have already been passed out. Your children can show you where everything is. Thank you for coming, and we'll pretty much be spending the rest of the day getting you settled in." I announced.

"Nice speech, you'll have to help me practice more now that I'm a praetor." Frank smiled.

"I'll have to start next week, because we'll be too busy this week. Besides, it should come naturally when you least expect it, and if anyone makes fun of your speeches, Aurum and Argentum can attack them." I smirked.

"Reyna, this is my mother, Augustine." Octavian looked pale.

I had to bite back a laugh. He and his mother are both named after Ceasar?

"Hello." I said politely.

"It's nice to meet you. I've heard so much about you." Augustine smiled.

"You have?" I was confused.

"Octavian talks about how good of a friend you are all the time." She said.

Frank nearly choked on his drink.

"Does he? I had no idea." I played along.

"He says how nice you are and that you don't let people bother him." Augustine seemed happy.

I suppose that's somewhat true. I don't let people make fun of him, but I'm not nice to him either.

"It's part of my job as praetor, but I'm glad to know that Octavian appreciated it." I smiled.

Augustine went back to her seat.

"You told your mother I was your friend?" I grinned.

"I didn't want her to think I was friendless." Octavian started to walk away.

"You wouldn't be friendless if you'd just be nice." I called.

"That was weird." Frank commented.

"A little." I agreed.


	11. Second Day

**Chapter 11: Second Day**

**Reyna's POV**

I woke up to Hylla playing with my hair.

"What are you doing?" I questioned.

"I missed you. And I like your hair. Remember when I used to brush it?" She smiled.

"Yes." I smiled. "And I missed you too."

I got up, got dressed in casual clothes, and headed for the Mess Hall. I don't usually where casual clothes, I wear what everyone expects from a praetor. As I walked in, everyone looked up in surprise. I realized they were staring at what I was wearing.

"You all do realize that I'm human, and I had a life before praetorship?" I smirked.

"Really? I thought you were a reincarnation of a past Roman praetor." Frank teased.

Hazel giggled at his joke.

"Not that I know of." I giggled a little myself.

And to think, I used to be a handmaiden for Circe, now I'm a leader.

"She used to be the furthest thing from a praetor." Hylla teased. "Just ask Percy Jackson."

"But Percy met Reyna whime she was praetor." Hazel was confused.

"No, he and Annabeth met me when I was a handmaiden. He just didn't recognize me when he got here." I said. "Speaking of them, the letter they sent me was a wedding invitation."

Hazel and Frank looked shocked.

"Figures. They looked in love even on Circe's island." Hylla smirked. "Especially after her makeover."

"She looked nice before the makeover." I shrugged.

I spotted Bellona and Mars talking heatedly in the corner. It confused me.

"Let's start the day." Hylla smiled.

"Attention! For today, we'll be training in the Colosseum." I announced.

We headed to the Colosseum. I sat in the place that would've been designated for the Emperor in the real Colosseum. Frank sat in the spot that would've been designated for a consort. I snorted at the humor in that thought. Aurum and Argentum sat at my feet.

"It's so cool to sit up here." Frank smiled.

"It is." I decided not to tell him about the consort seat.

There were demigods in all corners of the Colosseum doing activities like sword fighting, running, marching, and fighting with spears. There was also freestyle fighting. Frank watched closely as Hazel sword fought Jason. I couldn't help but watch as well. Hazel blocked all of Jason's blows, but he was the more experienced sword fighter. I suddenly noticed that Dakota, Marcus, and Nathan wee dragging Octavian to a horse. It looked like the horse was going to drag him, and they kicked him at least once each. I saw Octavian's mother panicking from the stands.

"STOP!" I shouted so loudly I could be heard through the entire Colosseum.

Everyone stopped immediately.

"DAKOTA, MARCUS, NATHAN, STEP AWAY FROM OCTAVIAN AND GET YOUR ASSES UP HERE NOW!" I shouted.

They dropped Octavian like a hot potato and ran through the Colosseum.

"Go check on Octavian. Now." I turned to Nico, who had been sitting up here with Frank and I.

"Okay." Nico almost looked afraid of me.

He shadow traveled to Octavian and knelt down next to him. Dakota, Marcus, and Nathan all appeared in front of me, out of breath from running.

"What were you doing?" I demanded.

"He is hated by everyone, including you. And he kept hurling insults at us." Dakota looked afraid.

"So that's why you were going to have him dragged by a horse and kicked him?" I had venom laced in my words.

They all nodded their heads yes.

"None of you will be allowed in the city for the rest of the week, Terminus will see to that. You will stay in your cohorts' barracks unless you need a bath or food. Consider yourselves _grounded_." I was angry. "And if you ever hurt Octavian again, your punishment will be infinately worse. Get out of my sight."

They just stood there with stunned looks.

"I said get out of my sight! Now! Terminus, escort them from the city!" I ordered.

"With pleasure." Terminus appeared and followed them as they ran.

I turned and saw the look of fear on Frank's face. "What?"

"You were just scarier than usual. If I didn't know better, I'd say you liked Octavian." Frank was calm.

"I never hated him. I just hated his attitude." I said.

I walked down through the Colosseum until I was standing over Octavian. I knelt down to check on him.

"Is he alright?" I asked.

"He should be fine." Nico confirmed.

I wiped some blood off of a cut on Octavian's forehead.

"Reyna." Octavian murmured.

He opened his eyes, but looked tired. I removed my hand.

"You look nice in normal clothes." Octavian croaked.

"I thought you said he was fine. He sounds insane." I turned to Nico.

"He doesn't have any concussions, and he's not bleeding too badly. He should be fine." Nico shrugged.

"I'm not nuts." Octavian groaned. "I'm just being nice like you told me to."

Augustine ran to Octavian's side. "Are you alright?!"

"I'm fine." Octavian insisted.

"Take him to the infirmary. Just in case." I suggested.

Augustine held Octavian up and took him to the infirmary. "Thank you Reyna."

I turned and saw everyone staring at me. "No one deserves to be treated that way. Understand?"

Everyone went back to their activities. I walked back to the Emperor's seat.

"Are you okay? You look pale." Frank was concerned.

"I'm fine. Just make sure you watch everyone in the Colosseum." I steered him away from his question.

He did as he was told and I did the same.


	12. Third Day

**Chapter 12: Third Day**

**Reyna's POV**

I woke up and headed to the First Cohort. Everyone else was gone, but Octavian was still sleeping. I find it funny that he sleeps with a teddy bear considering how often he murders them. I sat on his bunk and poked him. He woke up and looked surprised to see me.

"How's your head?" I asked.

"Okay." He sounded tired.

"I already gave them a punishment. Is there anything you'd like to say? Or suggest a different punishment?" I offered.

"For the record, I didn't do anything. I was complimenting them on their fighting skills. I guess they thought I was being sarcastic." Octavian stated.

"Alright. They've just lost their bathing privileges as well. Because they were beating the innocent." I said.

I brushed his hair out of his face and turned to leave. He grabbed my arm.

"Can we start over? And be friends?" He hoped.

"Consider me your friend as of yesterday." I replied as I continued to walk away.

I entered the Mess Hall and everyone got quieter. I sat next to Frank.

"Where were you? Breakfast is nearly over." Frank was curious.

"I checked in on Octavian. He'll be fine." I said.

I noticed that Bellona and Mars were sitting together again. Then I saw something unexpected. I saw them kiss. I suppose it makes sense, given that they're both War Gods. It was just strange.

"We may end up step-siblings." I teased Frank.

He looked over and got confused when he saw Bellona and Mars. Octavian suddenly walked in. He didn't sit with his cohort, he sat next to me. Everyone stared at him.

"Why don't you sit with your cohort?" I asked.

"Because unlike you, they didn't try to help me yesterday." Octavian said.

Octavian looked depressed. No one's ever gone that far in terms of cruelty towards him. I made a split second decision.

"Octavian, you and I are going to skip activities today." I stated.

Octavian and Frank stared at me like I was insane.

"Attention! You'll be doing the same activities as yesterday." I announced. "I assume you can monitor everyone in the Colosseum Frank. And sit in the Emperor's seat, you were sitting in the Consort's seat yesterday."

Frank turned bright red. I finished breakfast, then I took Octavian with me as I left.

"Where are we going?" Octavian questioned.

"You'll see." I said.

We finally stopped in The Garden of Bacchus. I sat on a bench near the fountain. Octavian followed.

"What are we doing?" He asked.

"Skipping activities. The same concept as ditching school. Except you won't get in trouble with the principal, because she's doing it too." I smirked.

"This is a nice view of the valley. And the grape vines are pretty." He commented.

"It's my favorite place. The bees don't even bother me." I said as a bee buzzed by.

"There are bees?! I'm alergic to bees!" He exclaimed.

As another bee came in his direction, he jumped and landed on me, knocking me off the bench. I giggled at how scared he looked. Then I realized that his face was only a centimeter away from mine. He closed the space and kissed me. I closed my eyes and didn't tell him to stop. Then I heard the sound of footsteps and pushed him off. I sat up just as Hylla came around a corner.

"Aren't you going to activities?" Hylla asked.

"No, I'm interrogating Octavian." I lied.

I figured she'd believe it, because it could just look like I knocked Octavian over during an interrogation.

"Okay. I guess I'll see you later." Hylla said with suspicion.

"Bye." I smiled.

Hylla reluctantly left. Octavian looked bright red.

"Is that why you told your mother I was your friend? Because you liked me?" I asked calmly.

"Yes." He admitted. "I would've been happy to be your friend, but I would prefer to be more than a friend."

Him wanting to be a praetor suddenly made more sense. Praetors tend to have a close bond, and might even become romantically involved.

"If you weren't mean to me, and you didn't disagree with or try to take credit for everything I say, I might've actually liked you." I told him.

"So you don't like me?" His heart sunk.

"I meant that I didn't like you before. I don't know how I feel now." I corrected.

"Maybe you can figure it out, if you go on a date with me." He suggested.

"You want me to go on a date with a teddy bear murderer?" I giggled.

"I can stop doing it to teddy bears and do it to something like stuffed spiders instead." He insisted.

"I'll go on a date with you Octavian." I smiled.

After I agreed to go on a date with Octavian, I sat in my closet for the rest of the day wondering what would be appropriate to wear on a date.

"Where have you been?" Hylla was suddenly behind me.

"Um..." I was afraid to tell her.

She seemed to notice all the clothes strewn everywhere. "Can't figure out what to wear?"

"Um..." I was speechless.

"Do you have a date?" She seemed surprised. "Perhaps with a certain Augur that you claim to hate?"

"Please do me a favor and say nothing. And I didn't hate him, just his attitude." I finally responded.

Hylla stared at me for a second before she went into my closet and pulled an outfit out. "This will be fine, especially for your first date."

It was a pair of shorts and a purple tank top.

"Thank you." I said.

"What else is an older sister for? Especially during family week." She smirked as she left.

I skipped dinner and headed to the Garden of Bacchus. Octavian was already waiting for me.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Can we go to that café that serves good hot chocolate?" Octavian check.

"That will be fine." I assured him.

As we headed there, Octavian tried to grab my hand and missed. I grabbed his hand. We stopped at the café and sat at an outside table. Most people were at home or in the Mess Hall, so they wouldn't see us. The waiter I usually saw gave Octavian and I to-go cups. Octavian seened nervous.

"Why don't you tell me about yourself? Some things I don't already know." I suggested.

Octavian gave a vague summary of his life and mentioned that his father died recently.

"What about you?" Octavian redirected the conversation.

I gave a brief summary of my life as well, and mentioned the story of how I really met Annabeth and Percy.

"You, the leader of the Twelfth Legion, were a handmaiden?" Octavian chuckled.

"Yes. It does seem pretty ironic." I smiled. "When did you start to like me Octavian?"

"I generally thought you were physically attractive when I met you, but I started to have an emotional attraction to you when you became a praetor. Once you were a praetor, you showed how smart and talented you were instead of being shy." Octavian admitted.

So someone was attracted to me? If Octavian had been nice, or said something earlier, I could've avoided having my heart broken by Jason?

"When did you start to like me?" Octavian was curious.

"I don't really know. I've never had a particular crush on you, and I'm usually to annoyed by your attitude to think of much else concerning you." I shrugged.

"Fair enough." Octavian smiled.

"Is it strange that this is family week, and we haven't spent much time with our families at all?" I commented.

"We're Romans. We tend to be too strict for derp emotions, or we're just horrible at showing them." Octavian shrugged.

"I suppose that's true." I admitted.

"Reyna? Octavian?" A familiar voice came.

I turned to see Jason standing with a confused look behind us.

"Jason." I greeted. "Is there anything you wanted?"

"Don't you two hate each other?" Jason questioned.

I glanced at Octavian, and he looked... jealous?

"So?" Octavian stared at Jason.

"You skipped activities and dinner, and from the way Frank was talking, you two were together for most of that time." Jason looked confused.

"Actually, I spent most of the day alone in my bedroom." I said honestly.

Aurum and Argentum were at my feet, and they didn't growl, so Jason knew I was telling the truth.

"I wandered around the city for most of the day." Octavian stated.

He must've been telling the truth, because Aurum and Argentum didn't growl at him either.

"So what are you guys doing? Arguing over hot chocolate?" Jason asked.

"No." I said simply.

"We're on a date." Octavian snapped.

Aurum and Argentum didn't growl. Jason was wide eyed.

"A date?" Jason was confused.

"A date." I confirmed.

"What's wrong with you two?! You hate each other! Did Venus give you a love potion?!" Jason exclaimed.

"I had nothing to do with this, for your information! Although, it is entertaining." Venus walked by as she headed towards Vulcan.

"Why can't you just be happy that she's happy and go away?" Octavian was obviously annoyed.

"Because you can't possibly be what makes her happy! She hates you! The one person who could make her happy is..." Jason cut himself off.

"You? Isn't it a bit late to be jealous of me wanting to be with someone besides you?" I muttered.

"I'm not jealous! He just can't possibly be what makes you happy!" Jason exclaimed.

Aurum and Argentum growled.

"They just proved that you are jealous Jason. And either way, you have a girlfriend already." I said.

"And what makes you think you'd make her happier? You've ignored her flirting for years. Even _I_ knew she liked you! She was constantly staring at you and doing things for you that she thought would make you happy! I've even seen her make multiple passes at you, but you completely ignored her! And then you rubbed salt in the wound by getting a girlfriend! You've made her miserable, and you think _I'm_ the bad one?!" Octavian ranted.

Jason turned completely red and left.

"Harsh, but effective." Venus said as she passed with Vulcan.

"I'm going home. Would you like to walk with me?" I offered.

Octavian and I walked hand in hand until we reached my home.

"Goodnight Reyna." Octavian smiled.

"See you tomorrow Octavian." I smiled back.

He gave me a quick kiss and then jogged in the direction of the First Cohort. This might actually be a good change.

**Frank's POV**

"Where is Reyna?" Bellona and Mr. Ramírez-Arellano asked.

"And what about Octavian?" Augustine and Apollo questioned.

Venus smirked like she knew the answer. Hylla was talking to Venus about something.

"Do you know where they are Frank?" Hazel asked.

"All I know is that they were going to skip activities today." I answered truthfully.

Aurum and Argentum passed by without growling, so everyone knew I was telling the truth. Everyone else had left to go to sleep anyway.

"A date. They were on a freaking date." Jason mumbled as he walked in.

"Who was on a date?" Hazel questioned.

"Reyna and Octavian." Jason looked extremely confused.

Everyone's eyes widened. Everyone except for Augustine and Mr. Ramírez-Arellano knew they hated each other. Augustine and Mr. Ramírez-Arellano were probably just surprised. I know I was surprised.


	13. Hump Day

**Chapter 13: Hump Day**

**Reyna's POV**

I was deep in sleep and dreaming about my date with Octavian. Then I heard voices.

"I wonder why she didn't mention it?" Came Bellona's voice.

"She's a teenage girl." Hylla sounded like she was rolling her eyes.

"But I didn't even know she was dating." Came my father's voice.

I immediately sat up in bed and blinked my eyes open. "What?"

Hylla giggled. Bellona and Dad seemed confused.

"What were you saying?" I asked.

Before they could answer, a bunch of Fifth Cohort members came into my room.

"Guess what day it is Reyna?" Frank wiggled his eyebrows.

"I honestly swear to Gods, if you say it..." I started.

"Wednesday!" A Fifth Cohort member shouted.

"Which means it's Hump Day!" They all shouted.

I put my head in my hands. Hylla laughed her ass off. My parents were just stunned.

"Hey Reyna, I was wondering if..." Octavian stopped dead when he saw all the people in my bedroom.

"Did I forget to lock my door?" I sighed.

"It was open." Octavian promised.

"I have a key." Hylla shrugged.

"So do I." Frank reminded me.

"Everyone out." I said.

The Fifth Cohort started to leave. Hylla dragged my parents out of my room. Octavian turned to leave.

"Not you." I grabbed him. "What were you wondering about?"

"If you'd like to spend the day with me?" He hoped.

"I have to tell everyone else what they're doing first." I smiled. "Now get out so I can change."

I got dressed and headed into breakfast. "Attention! You'll all be going back to your activities like archery, skills testing, and building of magical weapons. Vulcan has agreed to oversee the building of magical weapons today, so you'll likely build something cooler than usual." I announced. "Oh, and Dakota, Marcus, and Nathan have lost their bathing privileges as of now."

I smirked as I walked away. Dakota, Marcus, and Nathan looked panicky. So did their cohorts. I walked to the First Cohort and found Octavian waiting with a basket.

"What did you want to do?" I asked.

"I know it sounds lame, but... go on a picnic." He suggested.

"What did you pack?" I questioned. "There are a couple of things I'm allergic to."

Octavian described all the sandwiches and drinks in detail.

"That should be fine. Where did you want to go?" I smiled.

"The Garden of Bacchus." He grinned.

"What about the bees?!" I mocked him.

"I'll try to ignore them. Or maybe I'll jump on you again." He laughed it off.

**Frank's POV**

Apollo was showing everyone how to shoot bows and arrows.

"Why don't you show them some of your skills Frank?" Apollo suggested.

I pulled out my bow and arrows and started shooting. I split three arrows as I shot them to the dead center of the target. Everyone clapped and cheered.

"Where is Octavian?" Augustine asked Apollo.

"Probably with Reyna, if Jason was telling the truth yesterday. I can't say I blame him for wanting to woo a beautiful woman." Apollo wiggled his eyebrows.

"But you're a man-whore. Even I know that as one of your descendants." Augustine countered.

"But he's not. He's a good kid aside from his usual attitude." Apollo assured her.

"His attitude?" She was curious.

"He's normally pretty mean to people for whatever reason. Up until this week, Reyna loathed him." Apollo explained.

Then he started singing _What Is This Feeling?_ from _Wicked_ in the most annoying way possible. Everyone yelled at him to shut up except for his children. Next, we went to our Building of Magical Weapons class. Vulcan showed us how to forge swords that could flame on command, as well as shields that could transform into watches and bracelets like Aegis, and little automations that would walk up to the enemy before exploding. It was cool.

"Ahh!" An automation exploded near Hazel.

"Good thing these aren't on full blast, because they have the potential to bust bunkers." Vulcan commented.

Everyone moved a little further away from their automations. After that, we went to our Skills Testing. We basically had to dodge and attack all of the obstaclesset up in the Circus Maximus. Everyone did pretty well. Even Venus participated and succeeded. It was a pretty easygoing day.

**Reyna's POV**

Octavian and I had finished our food hours ago. Now we were just talking.

"So how did your dad die?" I dared to ask.

"Gaea tried to get me to make an alliance with her and make New Rome kill people besides our enemies. I said no, and my father had fallen into a sinkhole two days later." Octavian admitted. "That's when I realized Gaea's enemies were my friends, namely the Greeks."

"I'm sorry." I said. "The war she started took a lot of things from a lot of people. Leo's mother, Frank's grandmother, Percy from Annabeth for a while, and..." I stopped talking.

"Jason from you?" Octavian suggested.

I nodded. Octavian kissed me.

"I hope you have some _condom-_ents in there." Someone said.

I pulled away from Octavian and saw Jason. "That was a lame joke."

"Was it?" Jason raised his eyebrows.

"Extremely." Octavian confirmed.

"Hylla said your parents were looking for you." Jason left.

"It's around four o'clock. Let's go back and make sure we're not missed." I suggested.

"As if anyone would miss me." Octavian commented.

"I would." I grabbed his hand and pulled him with me as I left the Garden of Bacchus.

I spotted my parents at an outdoor table at the café.

"Go find your mother so she doesn't worry." I said.

"Was that a suggestion?" Octavian smiled.

"It was an order." I smirked.

He kissed me and ran off somewhere. I sat at the table where my parents were sitting.

"Where have you been all day?" Dad asked.

"On a picnic." I answered.

Aurum and Argentum sat at my feet.

"With Octavian?" Bellona interrogated.

"So?" I looked at them.

"Why didn't you tell us you were dating?" Bellona questioned.

"Like you told me about Mars? And yesterday was my first date. Ever." I retorted.

Bellona turned red. Not with anger, with embarrassment.

"Really?" Dad asked me.

"Yes. And I was hoping you'd be happy for me when I told you. I've had a crush before, on Jason. But it was an unrequited love. I at least know Octavian likes me back." I shrugged.

"I am happy for you. I just didn't know you'd reached the dating point with boys." Dad said.

"If Octavian makes you happy, it's fine. But you two hated each other less than a week ago." Bellona stated.

"I never hated Octavian, just his attitude. And apparently, he never hated me either." I shrugged.

"Then we're happy for you." Bellona smiled.

"Exactly." Dad agreed.

**Octavian's POV**

I found my mother sitting near the Mess Hall. I sat down next to her.

"Where have you been all day?" Mom asked.

"On a picnic." I answered.

"With Reyna? The girl you apparently hated last week?" Mom interrogated.

"I never hated her. I was just bad at showing that I liked her." I stated.

"Does she make you happy?" Mom questioned.

"Very." I agreed.

"Can you introduce her to me? For real this time?" Mom smiled.

"Sure." I said.

We went to dinner not long after that, and it was pretty uneventful aside from my mother and Reyna being reintroduced to each other.


	14. Day V

**Chapter 14: Day V**

**Reyna's POV**

I woke up and headed to breakfast. Octavian was sitting in a seat next to the one I normally sit in.

"Hello Octavian." I smiled.

"Hi Reyna." Octavian smiled back.

I sat down and started eating.

"I think Dakota, Marcus, and Nathan's cohorts are mad because those three stink from not having their bathing privileges." Frank said.

"I don't care." I stated. "It was a fair punishment."

"So, what are we doing today?" Octavian asked.

"Attention! We're all spending the day at the lake." I announced in answer.

"That sounds fun." Frank commented.

"Says the man who can turn into a fish." Hazel smirked.

Frank leaned over and kissed her. It's pretty rare to see them show affection in public, so a few people stared. Hazel and Frank smiled at each other.

"Lovebirds." Octavian mouthed.

I nodded and giggled in agreement. I headed back to my room and changed into a purple bikini. Then I headed to the lake.

"You look lovely Reyna." Terminus complimented as I passed near the border.

"Thank you." I smiled politely.

When I reached the lake, everyone was staring at me. Men had their jaws dropped and women looked jealous. Hazel had to pinch Frank, but she didn't seem jealous.

"Damn, even I didn't know you looked good in a bikini. No offense." Hylla smiled.

"That's not why they're staring at me... Is it?" I was curious.

"I think it is." Octavian smirked.

Octavian was just wearing a pair of swim trunks, like most of the guys. Except that I was staring at Octavian and not the other guys. If it weren't for his usually ugly attitude, there would probably be other girls staring at Octavian too.

"Ha! You owe me 50 drachma! I knew she'd stare at Octavian!" Apollo exclaimed.

"Maybe you should keep your voice down before you alert everyone in New Rome." Venus handed over the drachma.

Octavian and I turned red.

"Don't worry kids, no one was paying attention." Cupid winked as he passed by.

"Let's just go swim before Apollo starts making bets that I'll turn into a ladies man." Octavian chuckled nervously.

"Agreed." I said.

I noticed that Marcus, Dakota, and Nathan were here.

"Why are you three here?" I interrogated.

"This isn't within the boundaries of the city, and it's not the Bath House." Dakota sighed.

"Yeah, so back off." Marcus said.

"Gods, she's annoying." Nathan chimed in.

"Watch your tones before I put you under house arrest. What you did was wrong, and you know it." I glared at them all.

They walked away with angry looks. It occurred to me that they were getting their bathing privileges back by using the lake. But if they get swimmer's itch, they won't be able to shower. I smirked evilly at that thought. Octavian and I spent a lot of time swimming together that day and we had splash wars, imitated Percy, and played hide and seek. We were in the middle of hide and seek, and Octavian hadn't come up for five minutes. We usually lost within a minute because neither of us could hold our breath for longer. I was starting to worry, so I dived under the water to look for him. After looking around a little, I saw Octavian being held down by Marcus, Nathan, and Dakota twenty feet away from where I was. Octavian fought for a few more seconds, but then he stopped and his eyes closed. I swam as quickly as I could and tried to force them away from Octavian. One of them hit me so hard I floated down until I hit a rock. My vision was a little bit blurrier, and my head hurt, but I swam back to them and knocked all three of them far enough away from Octavian that I could grab him and pull him to the surface. I sputtered for air and swam quickly to the beach while holding onto Octavian. Frank and everyone around us had smiles that turned to frowns. I was breathing heavily.

"What happened?!" Frank exclaimed.

"Nathan, Marcus, Dakota," I took a deep breath. "tried to drown Octavian."

Everyone looked shocked. Octavian still wasn't conscious, and after feeling his pulse, it was weak. I started to perform CPR. Octavian still wasn't responsive.

"Don't you dare die!" I whispered before trying CPR again.

Pluto came towards us and looked him over. "Let me try something."

Pluto smacked down on Octavian's chest as some kind of magic came out of his hands. Octavian's pulse was stronger, but there was still water in his system, and he wasn't conscious.

"Please don't die." I started to cry.

Someone touched my shoulder. Neptune was behind me.

"You helped my son, and he speaks highly of you. Let me help you." Neptune offered.

Neptune knelt down and held his hand above Octavian's mouth. Water started slipping out of Octavian's mouth until he was conscious and made choking sounds. I slapped his back and he spat out what was left of the water.

"Thank you." I looked at Neptune.

"No need." He smiled.

"Thank Gods, Octavian's okay." Augustine knelt down next to him.

"No more swimming today." Octavian laughed nervously.

"Reyna..." Dad was staring at me.

"What?" I started to feel lightheaded.

"Your head..." Bellona looked pale.

"You're bleeding heavily." Hylla finally said what they were trying to tell me.

I touched my throbbing head, and when I pulled my hand away, it was covered in blood. My lightheadedness increased as the world turned to black.


	15. Recovery & War Games

**Chapter 15: Recovery/War Games**

**(A/N: Guest, Octavian has two places that could be the origin of his name. One comes from Augustus Ceasar, because Augustus was born with the name Octavian, he was a son of Apollo, and Octavian is one of Augustus' descendents. I can understand the confusion if you thought I was talking about Julius Ceasar, or you didn't know what Augustus' birth name was.)**

**Reyna's POV**

I woke up with a throbbing head. I realized that I was in the infirmary. Octavian was sleeping on a chair next to my bed. Apollo stood over me.

"You're lucky that I was right there when you passed out, otherwise you wouldn't have been awake for a few more days." Apollo said.

"What happened?" I groaned.

"After your family made you aware of your bleeding, your eyes rolled in the back of your head and you passed out. You should have seen how worried Octavian was." Apollo described what happened.

I suddenly noticed that Octavian was still wearing his swim trunks. He hadn't left me since I passed out.

"How long have I been passed out?" I asked.

"You passed out around four o'clock yesterday, and it's eight o'clock now. You just missed breakfast. But there's no breakfast schedule in here, so I'd suggest eating before you force yourself out of bed." Apollo said.

I tried to move, but I still felt too lightheaded. I touched my head where I remember the cut being. There were stitches. At least it didn't interfere with my hairline.

"That's funny, your the first praetor I've known who's not insisting on leaving the hospital. You must have lost more blood than I thought." Apollo lightly chuckled. "If you're staying, I'd suggest staying in bed until this afternoon."

Frank suddenly walked in. "Oh good, you're okay."

"What happened to Dakota, Marcus, and Nathan?" I questioned.

"I and everyone else yelled at them pretty thoroughly, but I didn't dish out a punishment yet. I figured you'd want to do that. Honestly, if we didn't gain morals over the last couple thousand years, I think people would've murdered them as punishment. They probably would've done it anyway if we hadn't locked them in the old prisoner cells in the Colosseum." Frank explained.

The thought of them in jail cells designed for slaves made me smirk. "Bring them to me for punishment. I can't leave now."

"Okay." Frank said as he walked away.

About twenty minutes later, Marcus, Dakota, and Nathan were being prodded in by Hazel and Frank.

"None of you will be allowed to participate in anything other than eating for a month. No activities, no War Games, no bathing. Not even the lake." I said.

I noticed that they were scratching themselves, so they probably got swimmer's itch. It made me internally smirk.

"But according to the old laws, if we don't see an Augur as being fit, we can dispose of him. Which can only happen if he is killed." Marcus protested.

"But we no longer go by the old laws. We've modified everything to fit the morals of modern society. And even if we did follow the old laws, you'd still be in trouble. And you'd be killed yourselves for the crimes you've committed." I countered.

"How so?" Dakota questioned.

"Because we accidentally hit your head against a rock?" Nathan retorted.

"That-seeing as how I almost died-, and the fact that you attempted to murder a praetor's _consort_." I said.

"Consort?!" Dakota exclaimed.

"You can't be dating Octavian!" Nathan exclaimed.

"You lie!" Marcus accused.

I suddenly saw that Aurum and Argentum were near Octavian's feet. They never growled.

"Get them out of my sight and enforce their punishment." I ordered.

They all had shocked looks on their faces. Frank and Hazel did as I said.

"Did you just call me a consort?" Octavian was awake.

"I was trying to get a point across to them." I said.

"I like your point." He grinned.

"I'm going to be here until this afternoon." I said.

"That's okay. I'll stay." He smiled.

**Frank's POV**

I told everyone that we'd be having chariot races in the Curcus Maximus.

"Reyna loves the chariot races, you should tell her what we're doing!" Jason exclaimed.

I figured he was right and sent Hazel to tell Reyna what we were doing. Hazel came back with Octavian pushing Reyna in a wheel chair.

"I couldn't resist." Reyna smiled.

"No one blames you." Hazel grinned.

"Let's get to our seats so that Reyna can watch the chariot races." Octavian suggested.

So we went up to where the Emperor and his consort would normally sit. I sat in the Consort seat and let Hazel sit on my lap since there were no other chairs. Octavian picked Reyna up out of her wheel chair and placed her in the Emperor's seat so she wouldn't have to stand up. Then Octavian sat in the wheel chair and grabbed Reyna's hand.

"I know you can't stand, but would you like to do the honors?" I looked at Reyna.

She smiled and shouted, "Let the race begin!"

People looked surprised to hear her voice, but the race began nonetheless. Reyna smiled as she watched the race and Octavian kept holding her hand. Hazel started to fall asleep on me. Then the race ended, everyone cheered, and Hazel blinked her eyes open. Another race went on that was about the same. The race ended.

"And now for the main event! Bellona versus Mars!" I announced.

Bellona and Mars raced a good race, but they tied in the end.

"Maybe we should leave it this way so we don't start a rivalry." Bellona joked diplomatically.

"Fine." Mars agreed with a smile.

"It's around sundown, let's go to dinner before we play the War Games." I suggested.

We all walked to dinner and started to eat. Everyone stared at Reyna's wheel chair, especially Jason. Dakota, Marcus, and Nathan were still allowed to eat according to Reyna's mercy, so they were there to look pale when they saw Reyna's wheel chair. Reyna slowly stood up and smiled.

"I feel pretty good. I think I can still referee. Scipio will ensure my safety either way." Reyna smiled.

"You should be fine." Apollo agreed.

**Reyna's POV**

We headed to the Field of Mars and I saw the fort that the defensive team had built from my birds-eye-view on Scipio. It was pretty impressive. Octavian was sitting with the parents in the Colosseum to watch the viewing screens that had been set up earlier this week. I watched as the offensive team got into their trenches and secret tunnels, and mounted Hannibal the elephant.

"You all know the rules! Let the game begin!" I announced.

I watched as the teams attacked each other, distracted each other, and as the ones in the secret tunnels headed for the fort. Jason hopped out of a secret tunnel and used his powers to fly over the wall. The offensive team won.

"The offensive team wins!" I called.

The offensive team grouped together and cheered. The defensive team took their loss well and congratulated the other team. Now that Octavian wasn't there and didn't have a negative attitude, there weren't arguments erupting. I landed as Jupiter, Mars, and Bellona appeared on the field.

"My son did it! He won!" Jupiter shouted.

"Let's not rub salt in the wounds of the other team." I suggested.

"That could start an altercation." Bellona agreed.

"As if that would be bad." Mars muttered.

Bellona elbowed Mars and he smiled.

"Congratulations." I shook Frank and Jason's hands.

"Thank you." Frank smiled.

"Thanks." Jason looked nervous.

Octavian came running towards me. He kissed me.

"Feeling better?" He smiled.

"Much." I agreed.

Everyone fell asleep that night in a good mood.


	16. The End

**Chapter 16: The End**

**Reyna's POV**

I watched as everyone's families hugged and waved goodbye. Mars even seemed a little mushy as he said goodbye to Frank and his other kids.

"See you Octavian." Apollo hugged him.

"Bye Apollo." Octavian said.

Apollo also said goodbye to his other kids.

"See you later Octavian." Augustine smiled as she hugged and kissed him.

"Bye Mom." Octavian was starting to look homesick already.

"Bye Reyna." Hylla hugged me.

"Bye Hylla." I started to miss her already.

"Good luck Reyna." Bellona said.

"Bye Mom." I hugged her.

"Bye Reyna." Dad gave me a hug and a kiss.

"Bye Dad." I was on the verge of tears.

I saw Jason and Jupiter about to leave. "Come here a second Jason."

Jason walked over. "What?"

I kissed him the way I always wanted to. "Now you have no right to be jealous of Octavian, and I'll stop being jealous of Piper."

Jason moved to kiss me again, but I pushed him into Jupiter and they teleported away.

"That was pretty diplomatic." Octavian gave me a kiss.

"Gods, given the way this week's been, I don't even want to know what they're doing at Camp Fish-Blood." I laughed.

**(A/N: I'm not doing Camp Fish-Blood. This is the end.)**


End file.
